


Natalie's New Friend

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Natalie's Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: One day in school, Natalie makes a new friend with a girl who just moved. Would this new girl make friends with Natalie's family? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

So Natalie Presley met a girl when she was in school that Wednesday. Actually, she was in college for her age. She looked to be a year or two older, Natalie guessed. She wasn’t so sure if this girl wanted to be friends or not. She looked like she was new to town. Natalie walked over to the girl on her way to lunch.

“Hello,” Natalie said.

The girl looked up to see who was talking to her.

“Hi,” she returned.

“I don’t think we met. Are you new here in town?”

The girl nodded.

“I moved here almost a week ago.”

“Where did you move from?”

“New York.”

Natalie studied the girl. She had light brown hair with hazel eyes. She had glasses, wore a blouse with an old pair of blue jeans and new shoes.

“Do you want me to walk with you to lunch?”

“That would be great. I see we haven’t introduced ourselves yet. I am Joy Parker. What’s your name?”

“Natalie Presley. It’s nice meeting you, Joy. I hope you have a good beginning on living here.”

“Why, thank you, Natalie. Wait a minute. Did you say your name is Presley?”

Natalie nodded.

“I did say that. Why did you ask?”

“Because that was Elvis’s name. Are you married?” Joy asked.

Joy told herself Natalie sounded friendly.

“I am married. My husband’s name is David. We have a son named Dominic.”

“That’s nice. What was your name before you married?”

“Brooks.”

“That name isn’t bad.”

“Of course not. Have you became friends with anyone since you moved here?”

“No. The people I’ve met seem to think they don’t want to be my friend.”

“I’ll be your friend, Joy,” Natalie said as they found a table in the lunch area.

“Thank you. Natalie. Can we sit together?”

“Of course. I’m going into line. You mind watching my things until I come back?”

“Okay. I bought my own lunch.”

“Be back soon, Joy.”

Once Natalie headed to find a place in line, she told herself that she just made a new friend. David would like to hear about this, she told herself.

Once she watched this Natalie girl walk away, Joy took out here lunch sack. She packed a leftover chicken salad from the night before.

“Wow. I made a friend finally. Maybe there are other girls that are a bit like Natalie.”

Joy also had her iPod, water bottle, a couple of napkins, fruit and veggies. She didn’t want to bring along a sugary treat today.

Natalie rejoined her with a tray full of milk, grapes, a chocolate chip cookie, and also a hot dog with ketchup and mustard.

“Why do you have your iPod for?”

“Natalie, I don’t see any reason not to bring it. I have a free hour after lunch. What’s your next class?”

“Geography.”

“I like that class. I had it earlier this morning,” Joy said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

“What kind of sandwich is that?”

“Chicken. It’s leftover from last night. I like chicken.”

“Me too. What kind of degree do you want when you graduate?”

“Math. I like numbers.”

“I struggle with numbers. David takes care of that. How old are you?”

“Twenty – two. What about you?”

“Twenty – five, so I’m a little bit older.”

“That’s fine.”

“What type of music do you have with you?”

Natalie now got interested in what kind of music Joy liked.

“Mostly rock ‘n’ roll, but I mostly like the seventies and eighties. What about you?”

“Sixties and today. Who are your favorite singers?”

“I like all sorts of singers from that time period. One of my all – time favorites of the eighties is Jay Wonder. Do you know the group?”

“Of course I do, Joy. Jay McCarey is good.”

“I agree.”

“Do you like cats or dogs, Joy?”

“I do like both, but I’m allergic to cats mostly. Do you have any animals?”

“No.”

“Have you thought of having a pet?” Joy asked.

“No” she said again.

“I see. What does David do?”

“He is a stay – at – home dad for Dominic.”

“That’s nice. I’d like to meet him sometime.”

“You’ll like him, Joy. He’s a good guy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Joy said.


	2. Chapter 2

When Natalie finished her afternoon classes, it was time to go home and have the rest of the evening with David and Dominic. She was planning to tell him about Joy. She showed up sometime after four. He was still at home when she walked in. David was upstairs since Dominic needed changing of a fresh diaper. She was able to figure out where he was.

“Hi, David.”

David heard her voice, but she didn’t scare him this time.

“Hi, honey. How was your day?” David asked.

“It was good, thank you for asking. I do want to tell you a little bit about what happened today. I would like to wait until suppertime if that’s okay with you.”

“Why don’t you tell me now?”

“It’s actually not a question. I would like to have a head start on my homework now. What time would you like to eat?”

Natalie usually does the cooking since David doesn’t cook that well like she does.

“That’s fine if you want to get started. Would an hour work?”

“That’s fine with me. I have a geography test coming up next week. That’s why I want to start on that now. How was Dominic today when I was gone?”

“He was good. Dominic did miss you a lot today.”

“I missed you both.”

She got a little closer so she could give David and Dominic a kiss before putting her backpack of books to their bedroom.

“I should expect to see you in an hour, honey. Do you have any thoughts on tonight’s menu?” Natalie asked.

“How about soup and sandwiches? I had leftovers.”

“we could do that. Soup and sandwiches are pretty easy to do.”

After that, Natalie disappeared to their bedroom.

An hour flew by quickly. Natalie had her turn to feed Dominic since it was her turn this week. They both take turns every week to feed their only child. She decided to save the baby food for last. She got out the pots and pans while David found a can of veggie soup for them both. It was a favorite. And it was a while since they had it, so tonight looked the perfect time for it.

“Do you want to tell me about your day now?” he asked as he wiped off the kitchen table and set it.

“Yes, now is a good time to bring up the subject.”

Natalie took care of the sandwiches first before she did the soup. 

“it was an exciting day, wasn’t it?” David asked.

“I wouldn’t describe it as exciting, David. I have made a new friend.”

“That’s great, Natalie. Do we know him?”

“It’s a she, actually. No, she isn’t a person we both don’t know.”

“A new person then.”

“yes her name is Joy Parker. She seems friendly.”

“Which is a plus,” he told her.

“You got that right”

“Does she have any other friends rather than just yourself?” 

Natalie shook her head. This is the first time she’s done today.

“No. Joy said she’s met some of the other students, but none want to be her friend.”

“That’s a disappointment.”

“it is, and I feel bad for Joy. I have something I’d like to ask you.”

“What’s that?” he asked as he poured some wine for them.

“I was wondering if you would like to meet her sometime.”

“I would like that. Have you told her about me?”

“Yes, I did. I think you will get to know her.”

“Okay. Is she our age?”

“No. She’s a little bit younger than we are, but a couple years behind us. I also mentioned our son,” she said as David put him in the high chair.

“I thought you would. Does she like children?”

“I’m not sure. I never really asked, but I can if you want me to.”

“Sure. Who knows what her will be.”

Natalie had to agree.

She let David put the soup and sandwiches on the table before they joined Dominic. Before they did, they both washed their hands, like they do every night. Her mother and father had taught her that, so it has become a good habit. Since neither David and Natalie never had been religious people, so there was no need to say some prayers.

“How long has Joy been here?” asked David.

“Not very long. When would you like to meet her?”

“Whatever fits her schedule. I hope you didn’t bring up politics.”

“I never did. I’ve never been too crazy about that subject even though it is a touchy subject to talk about.”

He had to agree as he thanked her for making supper.

“I wouldn’t mind doing the pots and pans away. Is studying all you have for this upcoming class you have to do tonight?”

David really didn’t like geography like Natalie did.

“No. I also have to do some other homework for science and English. That’s all I have going on for this week. You can help me study if you’d like.”

“I can do that, At least it will help you with another person around.”

Natalie had to agree.

“I don’t want to do that tonight. I’d better get upstairs and I will see you later.”

Once she said that, he watched his wife walk back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie saw Joy again during the day. They had a few classes together, but they never had the chance to have a friendly and short conversation. At the end of gym class, Natalie and Joy had a short talk.

“I would like to invite you to have lunch with me again today. Do you want to or not?” Natalie asked.

Joy was starting to tell herself that she could start a trusting friendship with Natalie.

“I would love that, Natalie,” Joy answered.

“Great. Do you want to meet me outside the caferteria?” 

“I can do that, Natalie. I will see you there.”

Then they went to the last class for the morning. When the class ended.

Today seemed to fly a little bit between fast and slow, Joy told herself as she waited for Natalie to show up. Natalie came a few minutes after Joy was waiting.

“I hope I’m not late,” Natalie told her friend.

“No, you’re fine. I haven’t been waiting very long. I’d like to get my lunch.”

“Didn’t you pack your lunch like you did the other day?”

“No, Natalie. I decided to pay here today. I usually prefer bringing my own lunch, but I wanted something else instead.”

Joy is the type of person who doesn’t touch food that’s not healthy. Natalie did notice that the other day when they first met So Natalie followed Joy to get her own lunch in line also.. Joy did see that.

“Aren’t you going to find us a seat?”

“I thought we would decide together, Joy.”

“I like that idea. Let’s go with that.”

All Natalie did was nod her head.

At least both girls have been agreeing on the same thing.

“Joy, there is something I would like to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“I talked with David last night. He was happy for me that I have a new friend now.”

“What did he say about me meeting him?”

“He thought it was okay. He and I are going to talk about when you can come over.”

“Sounds good.”

“I have a question for you,” Natalie told her when they were finding a seat.

“What?”

Both girls sat across from each other like they did the day before. They only met just yesterday and now their friendship sounds like they have known each other for a long time.

“Ask away,” Joy said.

They both thought it made sense to sit across from each other so they could have better eye contact.

“David and I both wanted to know if you are good about being around children.”

“Why do you bother asking such a question?”

This isn’t the first time Joy has heard this question.

“Because we have a son named Dominic.”

“How old is he?”

“Just a year. Sometimes he isn’t so sure about what6 to think about other people.”

“Oh. I like children, all right. I’m not around them very often.”

“Why is that?” Natalie asked.

“Because some of the children aren’t very friendly when I’m around.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Joy. Maybe Dominic won’t behave like that, but we’ll find out when you come over.”

“Where do you and David live?” Joy asked.

“We live about three blocks away from here.”

“I’m not sure where that is. Do you think you can pick me up and we’ll go from there?”

“That can work. I’m sure David won’t mind. He’s a good guy and can be trusted. May I have your address?”

Joy wrote it down. Natalie looked at the information.

“I know where this is. I shouldn’t have any problem finding it.”

“Good. I’m still here as a newbie.”

“I understand. Just give it time to learn your way around town. What do you think of your new life so far?”

“It’s okay, but is still scary.”

“I understand.”

They talked a while longer, getting to know each other better than yesterday. Before they knew it, lunch was over and time to attend their afternoon classes.


	4. Chapter 4

The same evening, Natalie and David talked more about Joy.

“Did Joy say anything about coming over here?” David asked.

Natalie nodded.

“She is still pretty new here, but isn’t so sure where this house is, so I have to pick her up since she is still new in town.”

“I understand. It will give her time learning her way around and meet new friends. It took me awhile too.”

David was right. She had lived here in this state her entire life. She doesn’t have any plans to move out of state.

“What did she say about her neighbors?” David asked.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

“How am I supposed to know that? We haven’t talked about that. It’s not important to ask a question like that. Besides, we don’t need to know about it unless she says something.”

David saw she had a good point, and told her so.

“I don’t know if I mentioned this before, I told Joy I would do the transportation since she doesn’t know her way around yet. She might not have GPS,” Natalie told him.

“That makes sense. You made a smart idea there.”

“I know I did.”

It was his turn to feed Dominic.

“I went to the grocery store today, sweetheart. That way you won’t have to do it yourself. I even bought dessert as well.”

“What kind of dessert did you get?”

Natalie doesn’t make dessert often since she is too busy with school. This is why he shops for it.

“Tonight is chocolate cake with chocolate chips on top. I think that is worth trying. It looks like it was popular, and I took the last one.”

“I’ve never heard of that one. It sounds delicious to me.”

They both have a sweet tooth. They also eat healthy as well.

“Do you think there is a recipe for this cake if we liked it?” Natalie asked.

“I wouldn’t think so. Do you want me to ask the bakery when I come back next time?”

“You can if you want to. I doubt anyone would know how to answer that question, but it’s worth a try.”

When the three of them finished eating the cake that he chosen, it was almost time to go to bed.

All except for Natalie because she had homework she hadn’t finished yet.

“I am going back to the desk. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. Should we put him to bed now?”

“That is a good idea. You can do that. I don’t have time tonight for that.”

Before she headed up the stairs, she did the dishes. David offered to do that.

“I got it, thanks. You can do that tomorrow night.”

“Okay. What did you think of that chocolate cake?”

“I loved it. What about you?”

She was still tasting the cake on her lips. It told him it was good like he thought.

“I am off to the books. See you at bedtime.”

“Okay.”

That’s when he watched her head upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie was at school the next day. She didn’t see her friend. Natalie wondered what could have happened to Joy. Natalie wanted to tell her about what David told her.

There are times that he likes to be called Dave, but when it comes to introducing, he goes by David.

Natalie still saw no sign of Joy at lunch either. She wondered where Joy went. They both agreed to have lunch together again. She could still show up, Natalie told herself.

Looked like today was a lunch by yourself day. That hadn’t happened since she met and became friends with Joy. What if she was invited to sit with someone else?

She sighed. She might even have to tell David about today by eating alone. Natalie is used to it, but with Joy in her life, things were different.

During this whole lunch period, not once did she see Joy. When they get together again, Natalie will mention it.

Natalie spoke to herself just then.

“David would be acceptable on what lunch looked like today when I tell him tonight if he asks about it. He doesn’t know Joy, but if she got sick or something, that could be on hold until then. David is a good guy.”

Natalie saw one of her friends in the ladies’ room when she finished lunch.

“Hi, Natalie.”

It was her friend, whose name happened to greeted her.

“Hi, Jennifer.”

“Haven’t seen you for a while. What have you been doing?”

“I made a new friend, so I have been keeping her company.”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Joy Parker,” Natalie answered.

“I met her once or twice.”

“Do you like her?” Natalie asked.

“She’s okay. She sounds pleasant.”

“She just moved here not too long ago, and still is having a hard time meeting people for friends.”

“It takes time. Did she say where she was from?”

“New York,” she answered.

“I would like to see that city someday,” Jennifer said.

“Me too,” she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie came home at the usual time as she always did. She planned to tell David about not seeing Joy today.

“Hi, honey. How did school turn out?” David asked.

“It went fine, thanks for asking, David. There is something I think there is worth sharing.”

What is it, Natalie?”

David was feeding Dominic baby food. Natalie came closer to give both him and Dominic a hug and kiss.

“I was at lunch today. That didn’t turn out as good as I hoped it would.”

“Why do you say that for?” David asked.

“Because I didn’t see Joy like I hoped I would. She probably had lunch with someone else.”

“That’s good she is meeting people. Let’s hope she does make friends besides you.”

“I would like to think so. I did talk with Jennifer at lunch, but we didn’t eat together. I ended up eating alone. I have done that a long time, you know.”

“Of course you’re used to it. Now that Joy is in your life now, and it’s a good thing you met someone new. I like it when we make friends with new people.”

“I have to agree, but it’s been a while. Joy is friendly, so you have to trust me,” Natalie told her husband.

“From what you have been saying, I will take that. I hope she is still available to come here for dinner.”

“Me too,” she agreed.

“Would you like to eat now?” she asked.

“Please. Do you want me to do it and burn dinner?”

“No way. You’re not supposed to be in the kitchen to cook. Remember what happened last time you tried doing it?”

“I make lunch when you’re in school.”

“Lunch is okay, but you still aren’t trusted for dinner.”

“How much longer will I be able to stay out of the kitchen to cook?” David asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided quite yet.”

“You have plenty of time for that.”

“I’m not trusting you for now.”

“I keep wondering how much longer I can be able to cook at the stove.”

“I will let you know when I come up with something,” Natalie told him.

“Can I ask you something, Natalie?”

“What is it?”

“Does Joy have our phone number and address?”

“I don’t think so,” she said as she shook her head.

“Do you want me to cook when Joy comes over?”

“Of course not. I still trust you with shopping, but not cook in the kitchen.”

“Fine with me. At least I somehow thought I would be able to do that.”

“It’s easier for me since I am busy with school that I can’t even do that.”

“I understand, Natalie.”

“I know you do. I will tell Joy tomorrow that she is still welcome to eat with us. I hope she still is open. I have told her that you are a friendly gentleman.”

“Thank you, Natalie. I will take that as a compliment.”

“I know you would. Let me put Dominic to bed, and then we will be able to find something we both think would be tasting good for tonight.”

“I like that idea. Let’s do that, then. I will still be waiting until you come back.”

“I know you will. You can start thinking until I come back.”

“Okay.”

Then she headed up the stairs. She didn’t have any schoolwork that needed to be done this evening, and that is something that made her happy.

Then she put on a fresh diaper for the baby.

When she finished doing that, she rejoined him in the kitchen where he was still in his spot.

“Have you thought of anything?”

“Spaghetti sounds good to me tonight. What do you think?”

“I like the idea. I will get started.”

“Sounds good to me. Anything I can do while you’re cooking?”

“You can wipe off the table and set it,” she answered.

That he did and he does this often.

Natalie told him to grab the pots and pans, and ground beef with the sauce. He did what she had asked him without complaining. They don’t argue often because of Dominic around, which makes a lot of sense.

“There you go. Anything else I can do?”

“Now get out of here,” she told him.

He did just that and left the kitchen.

“Would you like the television on?”

“Sure. CNN would be great.”

“I like that station also.”

When he said that, he then grabbed the remote control to turn it on. About ten minutes later, she called him to sit at the kitchen table.

“Would you like the television on or should I turn it off?”

“Keep it on,” she answered.

Once he walked in the kitchen again, they both washed their hands. After that, they went to the kitchen table and helped themselves to spaghetti.

“Thanks for dinner. Do you have any homework tonight?”

“No.”

“That’s good. I would like to turn in early tonight.”

"Good point. I am tired also,” she told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Next week flew by before Natalie could see Joy. Maybe David was right – Joy probably did meet new people and forgot all about her and the dinner invitation. If she did forget, that didn’t make Natalie very happy about it. For this entire week, Natalie ended up eating lunch with her friend, Jennifer. 

“What’s wrong, Natalie? You don’t sound very happy.”

“That’s because I’m not.”

“Don’t you want to share what it is?”

“I guess I can trust you on this one. Remember the new girl I told you about?”

Jennifer nodded.

“Of course I remember. What about her that’s not making you very happy?”

“I invited her to my house to stay for dinner sometime. I haven’t spoken to her since then. She’s new to town.”

“What’s her name again?” Jennifer asked.

“Joy Parker.”

“I have heard of her besides you. We haven’t yet met in person.”

“I think you’d like her, Jennifer. She seems friendly enough to become friends with you on the first day.”

“Has David met her yet?”

Natalie shook her head and then answered, “Not yet. He wants to meet her, though.”

Jennifer had the feeling Natalie had a question for her.

“I hope she will have the chance someday,” Jennifer told her.

“So do I. I don’t have Joy’s contact information, so I mostly see her in school.”

“I see. I’d like to meet her.”

“I’m sure you will be sometime. How did you know her name besides me telling you?” Natalie asked her friend.

“Some of my other friends have said something about her,” Jennifer answered.

“That makes sense.”

The lunch hour was almost over. Natalie needed to visit the ladies’ room before heading to science. Jennifer came along. When both women walked in, they were able to recognize Joy.

“Hi, Joy,” Natalie said when Joy dried off her hands. Today Joy had nail polish that looked fresh. The color was purple.

“Hi, Natalie. Sorry I didn’t join you for lunch last week.”

“I was disappointed, Joy.”

“Don’t worry about it, Natalie. A friend of mine back home had a funeral to attend, so she asked for my support.”

“That was nice of you,” Natalie told her.

She could feel Jennifer patting her on the back.

“Who’s your friend, Natalie?”

“This is my really good friend, Jennifer.”

“Hi, Jennifer. It’s nice meeting you.”

“Same to you, Joy. Some of my friends have said you met them.”

Joy didn’t bother asking the names of Jennifer’s friends.

“Are you still able to meet David and Dominic?” Natalie asked.

“I’m sorry, Natalie. I forgot all about that. I can still make it. I don’t know where your location is.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out. David’s been looking forward to meeting you.”

Joy hadn’t yet seen any of the pictures, but she could ask at some point. Joy hoped she wouldn’t get David and Dominic mixed up. She’s done that before, so this isn’t the first time she’s done that.

“I’ll talk with you tomorrow, Natalie. It was nice finally meeting you,” Joy told Jennifer.

“I hope we can be friends someday,” Jennifer told her.

Both Jennifer and Natalie watched Joy leave. Now they were the only ones in the bathroom now.

“You did finally get your chance,” Natalie told Jennifer.

“True. I think Joy’s a little bit shy.”

Natalie had to agree.

“When we first met, she had her iPod with her. She told me she kept all of her music there.”

Jennifer could feel a ‘guess what’ was coming its way.

“Guess who she likes?” Natalie asked.

“Who? I might recognize the name.”

“It’s Jay McCarey.”

“I love his music! I’d love to see a show of his sometime.”

“Maybe we both can do that. What’s your favorite tune?”

“Detroit, Michigan. What about you?”

“I like Detroit, Michigan, his first single, ‘Summer of 1982,’ and Grew Up in Washington, DC.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard any of those songs before.”

“That’s because they were recorded last summer. We should get together with Joy and we can listen to Jay’s music together,” Natalie said.

“I’d like that. Maybe this could be a way for Joy to be friends with us.”

“That’s a great idea, Jennifer. I’ll mention it to her.”

When both girls left the bathroom, they were able to go their separate ways for today. It made Natalie very happy she ran into Joy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after school was over, Natalie met Joy outside of the campus parking lot. Joy was already there when Natalie showed up. Joy had a smile on her face.

“Would you like to come home with me, Joy, or do you need to do something else?” Natalie asked.

“I would like to go with you. There really isn’t anything I can think of to do until then. I left my backpack and books in my dorm, so you don’t have to worry about helping me.”

Natalie opened the passenger’s door and let Joy walk in the car. When she took her spot in the driver’s seat, Joy had a question for her.

“I want to ask you something, Natalie.”

“What’s that?”

“What kind of car is this?”

“It’s a 2015 sedan.”

“I have always liked blue, but it never has been on my top three.”

Natalie understood where Joy is coming from this.

“I have green and read on my top five.”

“I just hope I don’t screw up this evening.”

“Why do you say that, Joy?”

“I remember you showing me several pictures of David and Dominic. When I meet someone new, I would get their names wrong even when I don’t know the faces.”

“I understand, Joy. I can help you on that.”

“Thanks, Natalie. From what you have showed me, Dominic is the older one, right?”

“No. That’s David.”

“I will try not to screw up with the first meeting.”

Natalie didn’t want to start an argument with her new friend, so she said nothing. Joy didn’t seem to care either way, Natalie told herself. They arrived within half an hour. David and Dominic were in the living room, watching television. To tell the truth, they were actually watching cartoons, which Natalie really never cared for. Natalie let Joy in the house first. When she closed the door, David looked over his shoulder and saw his wife and Joy. David then stood up. He carried Dominic.

“David, I’d let you to meet my new friend, Joy Parker. Joy, this is my husband, David, and this is our son, Dominic.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Joy. Natalie has told me a lot about you.”

Joy still was confused between Dominic and David.

“Let me guess. You’re Dominic, right?” she asked, looking at David.

“No. I’m David. This little one is Dominic.”

“I am happy that you and Natalie are nice enough to let me stay at your house for tonight,” Joy told him.

“Don’t worry, David. Joy is new here, so just give her time to know you and Dominic.”

“I am doing that, Natalie. Would you like me to make dinner tonight?”

“No way. You’re still not trusted to make any meals for a while longer.”

Joy looked confused. She then spoke.

“What does she mean by that, Dominic?”

“Never mind, Joy. It’s something David and I keep to ourselves.”

“I understand. May I have a tour of this place?”

“I’ll do it,” David offered.

“Thank you, Dominic.”

“Would you like anything to drink, Joy?”

“Water’s fine, thank you. This is why you and Dominic have a house and not a dorm room?”

“Having a place on the campus doesn’t work, Joy. There’s not enough space for David and Dominic if that did happen.”

Joy was starting to get the picture.

So Joy followed David and Dominic as he gave her the tour. Natalie started making dinner when her husband and friend went to have the tour. When David showed Joy around, Joy saw that this was a very nice house Natalie has. She isn’t a very organized person. That could wait for some other time to share that with Natalie. Since this is only the beginning of a friendship, she didn’t want to share a lot of details in a very short period of time.

David and Joy returned to the living room. Natalie then gave her friend her glass of water. She thanked Natalie.

“What do you have planned for tonight?” David asked.

“We’re not doing anything fancy. Joy, what do you feel about soup and sandwiches?”

“I can do that, but please skip the sandwich. I am allergic to diary.”

“Thanks for letting us know about that, Joy. Is there a certain time you want me to drive you back to the campus?”

Joy thought about it.

“Let’s make that seven – thirty. I have lots of homework for this weekend.’

“I have some too. I can wait to do that tomorrow.”

“Okay. I am enjoying being your guest tonight.”

“You’re welcome anytime, Joy.”

“Thank you, Dominic.”

David and Natalie didn’t want to correct her. You’re not supposed to do that when you’re going to have a conversation. It didn’t take Natalie very long to make the soup and sandwiches for the three of them. It was her turn to feed Dominic tonight. David had his turn last night. Natalie always appreciated about David helping her around this place when she is out busy doing something else.

“Joy, I’ve been talking with a friend of mine. Remember when we talked about music when we first met?”

“Yes, I do. What about music do you want to tell me?”

“I remember you telling my Jay McCarey is a favorite. We were talking about seeing him sometime soon. We both agree if you want to do this, it would be a good way for you to make friends.”

“Natalie’s right, Joy. When I was a teenager, I went and saw him once or twice.”

“That’s awesome, Dominic.”

David decided to correct Joy.

“It’s David. Dominic is the child.”

“Just give her time to learn our names. She’s new here,” she said.

“I know.”

“What do you think about that, Joy?”

“I like the idea, Natalie. Have you bee able to keep up with Jay?”

“Not recently. I do follow him on facebook. It looks to me that he doesn’t seem to be online a whole lot. Let’s see what his summer schedule looks like first, and then we can go from there.”

“Okay. It should give me some time to think about it.”

Natalie didn’t say much.

“It’s time to sit down, anyway.”

So Joy and David walked into the kitchen.

“is there anything we can get you, Joy?”

That was David who said that.

“Water’s good enough for me, thank you.”

Both she and David could tell that Joy is a polite person. They didn’t say much during the meal.

“You said you have a facebook page, Natalie.”

“I do. So does David. Why did you mention facebook?”

“Because I wanted to be friends.”

“We are friends, Joy. At least facebook is a good start for that.”

David nodded, and that told Joy that he had agreed with his wife. They finished eating a while later. Joy looked at her watch.

“It’ six – forty – nine, Natalie. I think I’m ready to head home. I want to do my homework.”

“Okay, I’ll take you.”

“You take Joy, Natalie. I will take over from here.”

“Thanks, honey. I will be back before you know it.”

David saw that she was right.”

“Be safe out there.”

“I will.”

“Thank you for having me over tonight. It was a nice first meeting.”

"I also had a good time. We shall look forward to seeing you again sometime.”

“I would like that, Mr. Presley. Sorry if I got you and your child mixed up. I always do that when I meet someone new.”

“You’ll like Natalie, Joy. She’s a very nice person.”

“Thank you, David. I shall see you soon.”

“All right, dear. Like I just said, be safe.”

“I will. Come on, Joy.”

When both girls walked to Natalie’s car, she once again opened the car door open for Joy.

“Thank you, Natalie.”

“You’re welcome.”

Natalie said that when she started the engine.

“Your husband is a very nice person.”

“Of course he is. He’s fun to be around with.”

“From what I saw tonight, I can tell.”

They didn’t say much when Natalie walked Joy to her room on the campus.

“I’ll see you again next week, Natalie. Thanks again for inviting me over. It was a nice time.”

“You’re welcome. You are always welcome to come over anytime.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Natalie.”

When she said that, Joy was already inside.

Then when she returned to her car, Natalie told herself that she and Joy would become good friends in the future. That would help Joy start a future friendship with her. And tonight was just a start.


End file.
